


2019 Safe For Work Art Fills

by thisisPequod



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Animal Traits, Gen, It's so elegant I love it, Lamia!Liquid, Naga, Tiny Mantis: also there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisPequod/pseuds/thisisPequod
Summary: Collecting all 2018 Supply Drop art fills that contain no nudity or unsafe content. Nothing below the waist! ;)Including: Prompt #16, "Lamia Liquid".
Kudos: 8
Collections: 2019 Xmas Supply Drop!





	2019 Safe For Work Art Fills

**Author's Note:**

> For prompt #16, "LAMIA LIQUID please I need him with a big snake tail and sharp teeth. make him scaly. other monster characters are good too I just need him." Artist requested to remain anonymous.

-  



End file.
